Rivalité amoureuse
by Fairy Bloody
Summary: Seul. Assit sur un banc, au beau milieu d'un parc, le regard vide, et se fichant de la pluie battante lui tombant dessus. La seule chose dont il se souciait à présent étais de savoir ou il aller dormir.
Après les révélations survenue des suites de l'appelle de Lyne et Castiel au 119, Nataniel c'était fait émanciper.

Voila pourquoi il se trouvait dans cette situation. Seul. Assit sur un banc, au beau milieu d'un parc, le regard vide, et se fichant de la pluie battante lui tombant dessus. La seule chose dont il se souciait à present étais de savoir ou il aller dormir. Sa mère et sa sœur lui avait proposer de rester avec elle et son père le temps qu'il trouve un appartement, mais il avait décliner l'invitation, il ne voulait plus voir l'homme qui l'avais tan fait souffrir. Nathaniel resta donc assit sur se banc n'attendant rien de personne priant pour que la nuit se finisse, et n'attendant que l'aube pour se réchauffer des doux rayons du soleil levant.

Castiel allonger sur son lit, le regard fixer sur le plafond, repensait aux événements de ces dernier jours, à Nathaniel , au père de ce dernier et ce qu'il avait du subir depuis se petite enfance, en repensant à ça il ne pue s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Il eu même durant un court instant l'étrange envie d'appeler Nathaniel, histoire de savoir comment il allait, si tout s'était calmer, ou ne serait-ce que pour l'entendre vider son sac. Pendant ce court instant Castiel ressentit de la compassion pour ce pauvre Nathaniel : _« un moment de faiblesse »_ se dit-il, _« Je ne peux pas être touché par les problème de ce crétin »_ Continua-t-il à penser, ne se doutant pas de ce que le pauvre garçon pouvait traverser pendant ce temps.

Il avait froid, ses habits lui collaient à la peau, ses cheveux étaient trempés, au même titre que ses chaussures. Tremblant de tout son être et ne cessant d'éternuer, il finit par se résigner, n'ayant envie de rien, n'étant plus qu'une coquille vide, et ayant perdu sa famille, son toit et tout moyen de contact avec autrui, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il se leva doucement, et se mit à marcher, traînant des pieds, comme vidé de toute son énergie. C'étais sa dernière option. Il devait le faire, sinon il pourrait ne pas passer la nuit.

Toujours allongé sur son lit, Castiel sursauta en entendant la sonnette de son appartement. Il se leva donc et alla ouvrir. Quand il ouvrit la porte il se stoppa net. Devant lui se tenait Nathaniel, frigorifié et trempé de la tête aux pieds. Celui-ci lui dit qu'il avait vu son adresse en s'occupant des papier à l'administration et fini par s'évanouir dans les bras de Castiel. Ce dernier, paniqué le transporta jusqu'à son lit et l'allongea, le pauvre garçon était brûlant de fièvre, et ses habits trempés n'aidaient pas beaucoup. Castiel ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état, il le changea, lui mit des habits sec, l'emmitoufla dans la couette et lui mit un gant d'eau fraîche sur le front. Il le veilla longtemps et changea son gant de nombreuse fois avant de s'endormir au chevet du malade, qui se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit hurlant le nom de sa sœur, r"veillant Castiel par la même occasion.

Nathaniel regarda autour de lui et se souvint de se qui s'était passé, il était aller chez Castiel et s'était évanouit dans ses bras. Il resta figé quelques instants puis regarda Castiel un long moment, avant d'éternuer.

 **« - A tes souhaits …** Dit Castiel.

 **\- Merci …**

 **\- Hum … Ouai de rien, mais je me demandais un truc boucle d'or … Comment sa se fait que tu soit chez moi ?**

 **\- J'ai vu ton adresse en faisant des papier …**

 **\- C'est pas ça que je t'ais demander …**

 **\- Quoi ? …**

 **\- Pourquoi t'es pas chez toi ? Et pourquoi tu es arrivé dans cet état ?**

 **\- Parce que j'étais sous la pluie …**

 **\- On en reviens à ma question de départ, donc, pourquoi tu n'est pas chez toi ?**

\- **…** Nathaniel baissa la tête.

 **\- Alors ?**

- **… Je … Je n'ai nul part ou aller …**

 **\- …**

 **\- Je suis encore entrain de chercher un appartement et je ne veux pas retourner chez mes parents …** Nathaniel serra les poings.

… **Hum … je vois … Bon bah j'ai pas le choix, je peux pas laisser un abruti pareil à la rue … Tu veux rester ici le temps de te trouver un appart ?**

 **\- Tu me laisserais ?** Le jeune garçons fut prit d'un espoir.

 **\- Oui. Mais là dors. Ta de la fièvre ... »**

Castiel se leva de sa chaise et alla s'asseoir dans un pouf à coté du lit. Le délégué quant à - lui se rendit conte que le guitariste avait prit soin de lui durant son sommeil, qu'il l'avait même changer. Comprenant ça il se mit a rougir et se cacha sous la couette.

 **« - Hum … Merci Castiel …** Dit Nathaniel rouge tomate.

 **\- Laisse, c'est normale ...**

 **\- Mais … Tu …**

 **\- Laisse tomber j'ai dis …**

\- … **D'accord … Mais tu va dormir ou ? …**

 **\- Bah écoute, t'aurais été une meuf, j'aurais dormi sur le canap, mais c'est pas le cas alors tu chipote pas, on va se partager le lit.**

 **\- Q-quoi ? … O-ok …**

 **\- Bah quoi ? Tu va pas me dire que t'es gêné quand même ? …**

 **\- NON !**

\- … Castiel souri en entendant Nathaniel être déstabiliser.

\- … **B-bon bah viens dormir … Je suis fatigué …**

 **\- J'ai pas sommeil je viendrais plus tard … Puis on a pas cours demain alors rien ne presse …**

 **\- Oui … Fais comme bon te semble alors … Bonne nuit …**

 **\- Ouai, bonne nuit boucle d'or … »**

Nathaniel sourit puis s'endormit, et fut rejoint par Castiel qui le regarda longuement avant de s'endormir, se surprenant à le trouver mignon.

Quand il se réveillèrent les deux garçons étaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Mais chacun, ignorant que l'autre était réveillé, ne fit rien et profita de ce moment aussi unique que surprenant.

Castiel n'avait qu'un bas de pyjama, ayant l'habitude de dormir torse nu. Nathaniel quant à lui n'avait qu'une chemise et un caleçon et était blotti contre le torse du garçons aux cheveux rouge, ce dernier le serrant dans ses bras.

Ce fut Castiel qui se leva en premier, laissant le blond « dormir », pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Quand celui-ci fut prêt, il alla réveiller Nathaniel, qui c'était rendormis après le départ du garçons aux cheveux rouges. Castiel fut prit de rougeur quand il entra dans la chambre. La vue que lui offrait son ami était des plus sexy. Rien ne le recouvrant, Nathaniel laissait place un un spectacle inattendu. La chemise ouverte laissait place à son torse assez musclé pour rester mince, son boxer descendant légèrement laissant son « V » plus apparant, une main au dessus de sa tête et l'autre le long de son corps, les jambes légèrement écartées. Castiel commençait à avoir chaud … Est-es vraiment une bonne idée de le laisser vivre ici ? …

Le garçons aux cheveux rouge s'assit au bord du lit et caressa la joue du blond pour le réveiller.

 **« - Hum ? …**

\- … Castiel retira sa main **… Tu te sent mieux boucle d'or ? …**

\- … **Castiel ? …**

 **\- Oui qui d'autre ? …**

 **\- Ah oui c'est vrais … Je suis chez toi …**

 **\- Cache ta joie …**

\- … Nathaniel se redressa sur ses coudes **… Nan, mais c'est que ça me déprime un peu …**

\- … **Dit clairement que je t'emmerde sa reviendrai au même …**

\- … Nathaniel baissa les yeux et soupira **… Tu es vraiment stupide Castiel …**

 **\- Pardon ?! Répéte un peu stupide délégué ?!**

 **\- Tu es stupide … »**

\- Castiel attrapa les poignet de Nathaniel et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête.

 **\- Retire se que tu viens de dire … Sa me ferais chier de frapper un malade …**

 **\- Non …**

 **\- Déconne pas avec moi …**

 **\- Non je ne le retirerais pas..**

 **\- Et avant de te frapper je peux connaître la raison de cette soudaine insulte ?**

 **\- Tu es stupide … Parce que tu crois que c'est le faite d'être chez toi qui me déprime, alors quand réalité je suis déprimé à cause des récents événements …**

\- … Castiel relâcha les poignets de Nathaniel, confus **… Ah … Excuse moi …**

 **\- Tu vois … Tu es stupide …**

 **\- En rajoute pas tu veux …**

\- … Nathaniel souri tristement …

 **\- Tu veux en parler ? …**

\- … **Tu les a vu les bleu dans mon dos … ?**

 **\- Oui … En te changeant …**

 **\- Quand je les vois … Sa me rappelle à quel point je suis faible …**

\- …

 **\- E** **t sa me rappelle que … Sa me rappelle que …** Nathaniel serra les points.

 **\- Prend ton temps …**

\- … **Sa me rappelle que personne de mon entourage ne semble tenir a moi…**

\- … En entendant Nathaniel, Castiel se crispa …

\- … **Ma sœur ma hais, ma mère me méprise, mon père me frappe, au lycée tout le monde me vois comme un fayot stupide et ne vivant que pour les études et toi tu es persuadé que je suis un connard, me déteste …**

\- … **Je ne te déteste pas …**

 **\- Arrête de mentir..** Cria Nathaniel, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. **Arrête …**

 **\- Nath … Je ne te déteste vraiment pas …**

\- … **Tu joues avec moi …**

 **\- C** **'est faux … Tu crois que j'hébergerais, soignerais, ou même écouterais les problèmes de quelqu'un que je n'aime pas ?**

\- …

 **\- Je ne te déteste pas … Vraiment …**

\- … **Alors pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ?**

\- …

 **\- Pourquoi ? Hein ? Alors que moi je n'attend qu'une chose c'est que quelqu'un me donne de l'affection.. Que _tu_ me montre de l'intérêt..**

 **\- Pardon ?**

\- … **Tu crois vraiment que ton adresse et la seul que je connaisse ?**

\- … **Non mai-**

 **\- Je suis venu ici par choix … Parce que j'étais triste et que tu voir était la seule chose qui pouvait me faire me sentir mieux …**

 **\- Nath tu …** Dit Castiel choquer.

 **\- Oui... Castiel...** Dit Nathaniel en baissant la tête des larmes coulants toujours sur ses joues.

\- … Castielle le regarda gêné… **»**

Le garçons aux cheveux rouge attrapa le poignet du blond et le tira en avant pour le serrer contre lui, avant de l'embrasser.*

 **« - Nath.. Je crois que.. Enfin tu m'attire quoi..»**

Nathaniel, regarda Castiel un long moment avant le l'embrasser à son tours.

 **« - Je … Crois-**

 **\- Non tu es sûre …** Le coupa Nathaniel.

 **\- Je suis sûre que je t'aime …**

 **\- Moi aussi ... »**

Il s'embrassèrent amoureusement.


End file.
